Miniature and subminiature fans of this kind have very small dimensions and correspondingly weigh very little. Fans of the ebm-papst 250 series, for example, have dimensions of 8×25×25 mm and weigh approx. 5 g. For fans of the ebm-papst 400 series, the dimensions are 20×40×40 mm and the weight is <30 g. The fan motors are accordingly even smaller and weigh even less than the fan as a whole.
With such motors, assembly must be simple and uncomplicated, in order to allow cost-effective manufacture and a high level of automation. Uniform quality, which is a prerequisite for a long average service life, can be achieved by extensive automation.